Sachi Yamada
by sachi yamada
Summary: When a new girl comes by, she captures everybody's attention, but she only cares for one of them the most. RyuuxOC
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own S.A. I just like it a lot.

Chapter One: Announcement

(In the greenhouse)

"Guys!" Tadashi screamed!

"You're so noisy!" Akira responded with an uppercut.

"There's gonna be a new student in the S.A. next year!" Tadashi announced.

"What about Ryuu-nii? He's seventh, right? So does this mean he's gonna get kicked out of S.A.?" Jun asked.

"This is the weird part. There are now going to be 8 students in S.A." Tadashi said.

"This person must be quite powerful, being able to change something this big." Hikari said while sipping her tea.

"So is she eighth?" Megumi wrote.

"Actually, she's third." Tadashi said with a sigh.

"So that means everybody after me will be moved down one rank right?" Hikari said.

"So this means super punishment for you right, Tadashi?" Akira said with a smirk.

"Mom already let that go. HA!" Tadashi exclaimed, pointing a finger at Akira.

Akira then gave Tadashi another uppercut.

"By the way, we'll be welcoming her at the front gate tomorrow." Tadashi said while HIkari went to get ice for his bruises.

"So it's a she? What's her name?" asked Ryuu.

"That…I do not know. I'll ask mom later." Tadashi said.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Introductions

The S.A. members, except Tadashi, waited outside the front gate, wondering what "she" would be like.

"Maybe she's a super spoiled brat that wants everything her way." Jun said.

"Maybe she loves music." Megumi wrote.

"Maybe she's a super girly-girl that loves frilly dresses and tea!" Akira said with a sparkle in her eyes.

"Guys, maybe she's just normal." Hikari said.

A limousine turned at the corner and stopped in front of the gate of Hakusen. The driver went out of the car and opened the door of the passenger seat. All of the S.A. were very curious of what she would be like.

"Hey guys! Sorry I'm late! Her name's Sachi Yamada!" Tadashi shouted, panting after every word.

From the limo came out a girl wearing a white tank top, a pair of green shorts, brown boots and sunglasses. Her hair was up to her chest, the curls at the end bounced with every step she took.

"Hi guys!" the new student greeted.

Everybody was in shock.

"Megumi? Jun?" Sachi asked.

"Sachi-nesan? Jun asked, curiously.

The twins broke off from Ryuu and rushed with open arms toward the girl.

"My, you two sure grow up so fast." Sachi said while hugging the twins.

"We missed you so much!" Megumi wrote.

"Ne, give her some space." Ryuu said with a chuckle.

The twins kissed Sachi on the cheek and went back on clinging to Ryuu.

"Sachi-chan?" Akira said.

"Akira-chan." The latter replied.

"I missed you so much!" both of them screamed in chorus, rushing into each other's arms.

"Ne, introduce me!" Sachi requested.

"Uhm…guys? This is Sachi Yamada. She used to study here but she transferred to France before grade 3 started. Uhm…she loves to bake, cook, and drink tea, like myself. She loves animals, has a pet tiger cub, and is also a musician. She's Yahiro's cousin and the only one who can stand up to Yahiro, with the exemption of Kei." Akira said.

"Are you single?" Akira asked.

"Yah…pretty much." Sachi answered.

"Interested, Ryuu?" Akira questioned.

"Uh…" Ryuu answered, blushing.

"Just joking!" Akira said, slapping Ryuu's back.

(In the greenhouse)

"Could you guys introduce yourselves?" Sachi requested with a sweet gentle smile.

"I'm Takishima Kei. Nice to meet you." The brunette said, without care as usual.

"I'm Hanazono Hikari. You can just call me Hikari. Ni-"

"Second place." Kei teased.

"Don't you dare call me second place!" Hikari shouted.

"They're really like that. It's funny." Akira said.

"I'm Karino Tadashi, Akira's boyfriend!" The energetic one said while munching on Akira's butter cookies.

Akira blushed like a cherry.

"I never knew that." Sachi said with a smile.

"I'm Tsuji Ryuu. Nice to meet you." The greenette said with a peaceful gentle smile across his face.

"Nice to meet you too." Sachi greeted.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Request"

(At the greenhouse)

"Hey guys! I have to go already. It's been nice meeting you." Sachi said gleefully while reaching for her bag on the glass table.

"Bye!" Everybody said in chorus.

When Sachi went out of the greenhouse, she rushed to the limousine waiting for her in the parking lot.

"Yamamoto residence, ASAP." Sachi commanded her driver.

(Yamamoto residence)

"Sachi! How are you? Oh my gosh, you've gotten so thin." Rin said, directing the girl to the couch.

"Haha! So, what do you need?" Sachi said while walking her seat.

When they were both sitting down, Rin explained her request.

"Well, me and my husband will be going away a week. Since we don't want to trouble Ryuu anymore, we would like to know if you can babysit the twins." The mother said while sipping on her ice tea.

"Oh sure! No problem!" the girl agreed.

"Oh, thank you. We will drop them off tomorrow at your house." Rin informed.

"Sure! Anything for you." Sachi said.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It was 9:00 in the evening. The doorbell rang at the hotel's penthouse suite. The twins stood outside with Ryuu, because he couldn't leave the twins alone, waiting for somebody to open the front door. After half a minute, a girl opened the door.

The girl was only wearing a robe, with her hair soaking wet as she opened the door.

"Oh, Jun, Megumi, Ryuu! Come on in!" the girl said, putting her hair to the right side of her shoulder, revealing that she was Sachi.

They were all in shock with the girl who welcomed them in. Ryuu blushed as she saw her. The robe hugged Sachi's body and he could see all her curves.

"I'll be back in a minute." Sachi said, rushing to the bathroom.

The three of them sat down on the couch and saw some documents on the table. Apparently, they were blueprints. When they were about to look at it, Sachi came out, now fully dressed.

"Sorry about that. Why so late?" She asked, getting the cookies from the oven.

"We had dinner with Ryuu-nii." Jun said.

"Oh ok. That's nice. Here. Have some cookies. I just baked them earlier." She offered at the same time serving them tea.

"Thanks." Megumi wrote.

While having cookies and tea, they also shared their stories to be up to date. Ryuu then noticed that Sachi was wearing shades.

"Uhm, Sachi-san, why are you still wearing shades?" Ryuu asked.

"Uh…" Sachi stuttered.

"Sachi-nesan's eyes are red, like crimson red. She doesn't want people to see them." Jun explained.

"Why not?" Ryuu asked.

"People used to call her 'vampire' because of it." Megumi wrote.

"Oh… May I see them?" Ryuu asked.

"Uh…sure…" Sachi said.

Sachi lowered her glasses hesitantly.

"They're beautiful." Ryuu commented.

"Uhm, thanks." Sachi said, blushing.

The atmosphere now felt awkward.

"Ah! It's late. You guys should sleep already. Your room is over there." Sachi said, breaking the silence.

"Hai!" The twins said and wrote.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

When the twins went to their room to prepare for the night, Sachi and Ryuu were left alone in the living room.

"Uhm… you can go now if you want." Sachi told Ryuu, worried for his being.

"Uh…" Ryuu hesitated.

"You don't want to leave, do you?" Sachi said.

"Kinda. I'm really sorry to bother you. I know that you're busy with your new house." Ryuu said with a concerned tone.

"Oh it's ok. Do you want to stay over?" Sachi asked.

"Is it really ok?" Ryuu asked with a sparkle in his eyes.

"Yah…if you don't mind sharing a room with me." Sachi asked with a blush.

"Uhm…I don't really mind…" Ryuu said embarrassingly.

"It's ok…" Sachi replied. " There's a yukata in the closet if you need it."

"Thanks." Ryuu said.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Ryuu went to the bathroom to change in the yukata.

'I can't believe I'm doing this.' Ryuu thought. 'But for Megumi and Jun's sake…' He sighed.

Ryuu went to the room where Jun and Megumi were staying, thinking of how to explain it to them.

When he entered the room, he found both of the asleep, hugging each other. Ryuu smiled and hoped that he could also be in this picture. He kissed them goodnight and exited the room.

With great hesitance, he entered the other room. Nobody was there. Apparently, Sachi was still in the bathroom freshening up. He knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Sachi yelled.

Ryuu entered the bathroom. It was huge, really huge. The air smelled of the lavender shampoo Sachi used just a while ago.

"What's up?" Sachi said while having her toothbrush in her mouth.

"Uhm…" Ryuu said. He kneeled in front of the girl.

"What are you doing?" Sachi shrieked.

"T-thank Y-you for l-letting m-me s-stay h-here." Ryuu said, stuttering.

"It's ok! Please stand up!" Sachi said, pulling Ryuu's arms up.

She slipped.

Ryuu was now on top of the awestruck girl on the cold marble floor.

Sachi breathed heavily and so did Ryuu. Both of the looked like cherries.

"Uh… You can stand up now." Sachi said

Ryuu quickly stood up and sat in the corner.

"Hey, it's ok." Sachi said, patting the ashamed boy's back.

"Ah…" He replied.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Ryuu stood up and left the bathroom completely flushed.

'What happened just now?' He thought. He touched his cheek and felt it's warmth.

He sighed. 'I knew this was a bad idea after all. Maybe I should just go home'

He touched his pockets and felt it was empty. He grabbed the phone, called his home but nobody picked up.

He sighed again. 'I guess I have no choice…' He thought to himself while sitting on the bed, resting his head on his knuckles.

"What's with the big sigh?" Sachi asked.

He noticed she was wearing a nightdress, which made him blush even more.

"Uhm… I was just thinking that I'm just troubling you." Ryuu said with an apologetic tone.

"It's ok." Sachi said.

"And I'm sorry about earlier."

"It's ok. It's not your fault." She said with a smile.

"I'm terribly sorry…"

She sighed and hugged the depressed guy. He blushed even harder

"It's ok. I won't tell anybody. Let's put it behind, shall we?"

"Okay… Thanks…" He said with a smile.

She released him from her grasp and went to her side of the bed.

"Goodnight." She said.

"Goodnight." He replied.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The sun rose. The sun's rays woke the twins up.

"Good morning Megumi." Jun said, still sleepy eyed.

"Good morning." Megumi wrote with a faint smile.

"Let's get breakfast." Jun said when he felt his stomach grumble.

The two of them left the bedroom and headed towards the table. There wasn't any food.

"I guess Sachi-nesan is still asleep." Megumi wrote on her pad.

"Let's head upstairs." Jun said.

They knocked on the door. Nobody answered. They entered. They got shocked.

They found Sachi hugging Ryuu on the same bed, asleep.

They gasped. They pulled them apart with jealousy in their eyes. They woke Sachi up.

"He-hey, good morning." Sachi said drowsily. "What's up?"

The twins decided not to tell them of what they witnessed. They simply kept it quiet. They panicked on what to say.

"Uh, there's no breakfast!" Jun said. Megumi nodded.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Sachi said.

Ryuu woke up.

"Good morning." Ryuu said with a yawn.

"Get dressed. We're going out for breakfast." Sachi said with a smile.

Ryuu blushed.

When everybody was good to go, they left the suite and headed to the café near the hotel. Sachi and Ryuu have no idea what happened the last night.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

When they reached the cafe, many of the people there stared at them. The people thought it was the perfect sight to see during such an early morning.

As they walked to their table, they saw a very familiar couple.

"Ne! Ryuu!" Tadashi yelled.

"Ah, Tadashi." Ryuu said.

"Oh, they're on a date!" Akira whispered to Tadashi.

"Ne, Jun, Megumi, sit here with us." Akira said with a wide grin on her face. She hastily grabbed the twins and put them on the chair beside them.

"Uhm… I guess we'll just sit on that table." Sachi said, pointing to the table near the window.

They sat down and the waitress gave them the menu.

"I'll have the spiced ham and bacon with eggs and a cup of coffee." Ryuu said, handing the menu to the waitress.

"I'll have the 6-bread basket, a Japanese breakfast meal and a glass of orange juice." Sachi said.

Ryuu smirked.

"What?" Sachi said, bugging Ryuu's arm.

"You eat too much." Ryuu said.

"Shut up." Sachi said. She playfully slapped Ryuu on the shoulder and accidentally tipped the sugar.

They both laughed and helped clean up the mess.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

After breakfast, they four of them left the café and went back home.

"Let's go to the amusement park!" Jun said. Megumi nodded.

"Okay." Ryuu agreed.

"Uhm… I have to go somewhere. You guys can go without me." Sachi said with a weary smile on her face.

"Oh, that's too bad." Ryuu said.

Sachi quickly ran to the parking lot. She got into her limousine.

"Airport." She commanded her chaffeur.

She got of her car and proceeded to the private section. There was a helicopter waiting at the helipad. She got on and rode away.

When she landed, a very familiar face greeted her.

"Ne, Giselle-chan. So, how are they?" Finn said with a big grin on her face.

"They're very nice people." Sachi answered.

"How about Ryuu?"

"Uhm… He's fine." Sachi said blushing.

"You like him?"

"He's ok."

"He's single, you know."

"I know."

"He's nice."

"I know."

"Come on!" Finn said, dragging the words.

"What?" Sachi said, eyebrows raised.

"You've never dated anyone since him." Finn said.

"It's ok. I'll bring a date to your birthday bash. I promise." Sachi said.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

~3 days after Sachi's visit to Finn~

"Are you ready to go? We're gonna miss our flight." Sachi said while making some last minute packing.

"Yeah." Jun said, locking his luggage.

"Let's go. The car is waiting outside." Ryuu said, carrying Megumi's luggage.

They went down to the parking lot, got into the car and went to the airport.

"Over here!" Hikari screamed, waving her hand with excitement.

"Coming!" Ryuu said.

They checked in and got on the plane. They arrived around afternoon.

"Guys!" Finn greeted with a smile.

"Finn!" They all screamed in unison.

"Ryuu!" Finn screamed as she ran towards Ryuu and gave him a hug.

"Finn." Ryuu said while hugging the tiny girl back with a large smile.

"Hi Finn, nice to meet you. I'm Sachi Yamada." Sachi said, extending her hand for a shake.

"Nice to meet you too. I'm Finn, as you just heard." Finn said accepting the handshake.

They got into the cars and arrived at the castle.

"Welcome back, princess." The butler said.

"Tell them the room arrangements." Finn said.

"So, room arrangements. Hikari and Akira, the red room. Sakura and Megumi, the blue room. Kei and Ryuu, the orange room. Jun, Yahiro and Tadashi, the green room. Sachi will be staying in the special room down the corridor." the butler said as the other butlers took the luggage to their respective rooms.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

~In the orange room~

Ryuu was there all alone because Kei went out to dinner with Hikari. Somebody knocked on the door.

"Ne, Ryuu…" a small Finn said, opening the door to the room.

Finn was wearing a small pink nightgown, all flowy and girly.

"Oh, Finn." Ryuu said, with a little blush. He was not used to seeing her in such feminine clothes.

Finn jumped on the bed and lay down.

"Ne, Ryuu…" Finn said.

"Yes, Finn?" he replied.

"Do you have a date to my birthday party?" Finn said while rolling on the bed.

"Now that you mention it, no, I do not have a date." He said, with a frown.

"Do you want me to get you a date? There are many very beautiful girls in the country." Finn said eagerly with a grin.

"Uh…"

"Come on!" Finn urged.

"Okay, okay." Ryuu said with a semi-thankful heart.

"I think the duchess would be the best choice." Finn said with a smirk.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

~In the garden~

"Sachi!" Akira exclaimed.

"Yes?" the girl replied.

"Do you have a date already?"

"Uhm…" She stopped and blushed. "Finn set me up with somebody."

"Who?" Akira asked persistently.

"I … don't know." she said with a tiny smile.

"Ooh…like a blind date." Akira said with a sparkle in her eye.

"I'm kinda nervous actually." Sachi said.

"Oh, you'll do fine." Akira said with a wink.

"Thanks. It means a lot really." Sachi said.

~Evening~

'I wonder who the duchess is? Could she be some old woman?' Ryuu wondered.

'Who could this guy be? Hmm… I wonder.' Sachi thought.

'Sachi? Nah. She's not really duchess like. She's…' He stares at Sachi who answers with a smile '…perfect.' He thought.

'Could it be Ryuu? I guess it's possible. He's…perfect." She thought.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

~At the party~

"Where is she?" Ryuu asked Finn with a nervous tone.

"Oh, she'll come. I promise." Finn said assuring him as time goes by. "I have to go."

"But how will I know who the duchess is?" Ryuu asked.

"You'll know. I promise." Finn said.

Finn rushed away from Ryuu, running up the stairs and dashed to the preparation room.

"Where is he?" Sachi asked.

"He's downstairs. Come on! Get ready!" Finn said.

The program was now starting.

"Everyone, may I please request you to focus your attention on the stairwell as we introduce the people who made this event possible." The Emcee said.

Everybody clapped and cheered for each person.

"Now, we present, the Duchess, Giselle Tyre."

'Who's this Giselle Tyre?' Ryuu wondered.

All of the S.A. gasped as they saw the person walking down the stairs. It was no other than Sachi Yamada.

"So you're the duchess huh?" Ryuu said, as he approached her with open arms.

"So you're my date." She said with a blush on her cheek.

Ryuu attempted to kiss her on the cheek but Sachi kissed him on the lips first. They smiled, laughed and danced the night away.

~Fin~


End file.
